


輪迴

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 嚥下奈何橋前老嫗熬的湯，忘卻了生前恩怨，武士與忍在渡過冥河的旅途上互相推測彼此的前生。五百年以後，命運的齒輪咬合出了似曾相識的際遇，轉生後的兩人再度重逢。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 14





	輪迴

他手上的湯碗是空的，但他沒印象自己方才喝了什麼。他想不起自己在哪裡，為什麼前來。怪了，他連自己是什麼人都想不起來，只茫然看著眼前用湯勺在缸裡攪拌著的老婆婆。

「唉呀？」老婆婆笑說，「剛才還爭得你死我活呢，一杯湯下肚就和好了。男孩子就是這樣率真可愛呀。」

「你死我活？」他疑惑，往旁一看，身邊有另一位高大的男子同他一樣捧著空了的碗，眼神木然。

老婆婆只是樂呵呵笑。「抱歉呀，現在橋在整修，兩位要一同搭船去冥河的對岸吧？」語畢朝河裡揮揮手，迎來一艘扁舟。

冥河？是這樣啊，他倆是已死之人吶。洗去記憶使得他對前生沒有半點眷戀，很快就接受了這件事實。

撐篙的船夫佝僂著背，斗篷蓋住大半臉孔，仍能看出他異常深邃的五官，似是外族。

「這位是特地來支援的外國人，不太會說咱的語言。」老婆婆向他和另一名男子說道，「不過上頭和他喬過了，收咱的硬幣是可以的。」

船夫向他倆伸手，示意要收錢。他摸摸褲袋，空空如也。他向船夫擺出沒錢的手勢，船夫搖了搖頭，表示沒錢就不能渡河。

「拿去吧。」身旁的男子遞來一枚銅錢。

他感激的向男子鞠躬：「您生前是一位有錢人呢。」

男子不在乎他的感激，撇開頭眨了眨眼。

船夫沈默駛船，他倆坐在細長的小舟上，和陌生人同船渡，一開始還犯尷尬，便沿途欣賞冥河的風景，無奈船行到哪都是佈滿湖面的氤氳水氣，他便開始觀察旅伴。

「那個會痛嗎？」他指向同行男子身上，像是紙張受火後焦黑的大面斑痕。

「不會。」經他一說，男子才低頭檢視那些痕跡，「為什麼會弄成這樣啊？說是胎記也太誇張了吧？」

「慢性病？」他隨口撈了一個詞。其實慢性病是什麼樣子呢？他也不記得了。

「可能偏方吃太多了。」男子自我揶揄。

他們對視，然後笑了起來。

「你覺得我們是怎麼死的？」男子突然問。

他搖了搖頭，表示沒有頭緒。

「你是戰死的吧。」男子指著他的臉說。

「什麼？」

「你臉上那個肯定是刀傷。」男子比劃了左眼的位置。

他伸手摸了自己的左眼，才發現真有一道凹痕。

「您臉上也有一道疤呢。」

「哦，在哪？」

用指的說不清，於是他直接湊上前，用手碰了碰男子額角的位置。

男子摸了摸他碰過的地方。「又是奇怪的胎記，又是傷痕，又是英年早逝。」而後輕蔑一笑，背往後靠到了船邊。「還真是多災多難的人生。」

他猛然想起老婆婆那句：爭得你死我活。「我們生前是敵人嗎？」同時死亡，且雙方看起來都是戰士一類的身份，他如此推想。

「誰知道呢，說不定是一起戰死的朋友呢。」

此後，他們陷入一陣靜默。過了一會又開始無邊際的聊起來，胡亂猜測冥河的彼岸有什麼即將迎接他們。在最後一段路程上，他打了個盹，依稀看到自己如飛行般在屋簷間跳躍，那恐怕是孟婆湯也洗不去的記憶吧。

「兩位要是有緣的話，會再相見的吧。」靠岸時，船夫用古希臘語咕噥了一句，他倆沒有聽懂。

到了冥府後，兩人被分配去不同的界服役，就此分道揚鑣，相別了數百年的歲月。

＊

（西曆2017年，加利福尼亞州）

沙加緬度的邊郊座落著日裔富商的莊園。莊園一側是綿聯了整片丘陵的葡萄園，另一側是供馬匹馳騁的草原。因為雇主的小少爺要定期與莊園的主人言商，作為私雇保鑣的茶茶卡也時常跟著他光顧這片土地。

莊園的富商主人是位年邁的老先生，已經到了被慢性病纏身的年紀，但精神健朗，看上去少說也有一米八。老先生對待自己的合夥人小少爺、以及小少爺的僱傭都是一樣友善的態度，因此茶茶卡非常喜歡他。

本是軍武起家的老先生，後期放棄了老本行，轉為投資葡萄酒與馬場一類較為溫和雅興的事業，沒想到孫子還惦記他年輕時的榮光一頭熱血跑去參軍，成為了十足的好戰份子，數年前參與過阿富汗的突襲，回國後軍階逐年升至上校。

近期這位上校調派回老家附近的基地，總算能時常返家探望祖父。據少爺轉述，老人家兩三年前便曾經和他抱怨，孫子從中東戰場回來後整個人都變了，從天真可愛的少年長成了充滿暴戾之氣的男子。

這趟前來，老先生熱情的迎接他們時，身後站著的便是這位軍官。

好高⋯⋯這是茶茶卡對他的第一印象。至少有一米九，或許有兩米。一樣都是嬌小血統的亞裔，為什麼有人可以長這麼大隻？

一如往常，兩位主人要在書房裡專心商討投資的事宜。平常茶茶卡會安靜的在外頭等待，除非管家招呼他外出走走，他才會在莊園四處繞一周看看風景。這回，也許是難得遇見同業，上校主動過來找他攀談，邀請他去戶外散步。

「我以前是海軍三棲特戰隊的一員，你呢？」當他們途經三五匹低頭啃食嫩草的馬匹時，上校問他。

海豹部隊？太菁英了吧⋯⋯茶茶卡心想他的回答肯定會讓對方失望。「我一直是傭兵集團的人，沒有加入過國軍。」

「哪個集團？」

「雪鴞國際。」

「哦。那個老頭的部隊。」

他竟然知道。

「你叫什麼名字？」

「茶茶卡。」

上校挑起眉，「那是哪一國語？」

「高棉。」

「是什麼意思？」

「狼。」

「喔，挺有意思。」上校也報上了自己的名字。

「是日語嗎？」

「義大利語，意思是一月。我生母是半個義大利人。」然而義大利的人均身高也解釋不了他的巨大體型。「你呢？你不是日本人吧。」

因為種族混血的緣故，茶茶卡外表其實長得與日裔非常相似。他的家族是柬越戰爭的最後一批受害者之一，父母與年長的手足死在軍人的槍下，年幼的弟妹死於流亡時的饑寒交迫。在他流連於人間地獄時，路過的傭兵隊長給了他一頓飯，從此結束了他的流浪生涯。

「真曲折的故事。」上校聽完他的身世評論。

陽光的角度使得上校的影子正好落在他頭上，他忍不住側仰起頭看著這比他高出許多的男人。「我可以問一個問題嗎？」

「可以。」

「⋯⋯您在打籃球的時候，灌籃很輕鬆嗎？」

沒料到是這種問題，上校噗哧一聲。「是很輕鬆。你喜歡看NBA？」

茶茶卡漲紅臉，點了點頭。身高不滿一米七的他雖然憑藉驚人的跳躍力也有辦法搆到籃框，但他總是很羨慕螢幕上高頭大馬的籃球員。

「你支持哪個隊伍？」

茶茶卡報了一個隊名，上校聽聞皺起眉頭，表示他喜歡的是敵對的另一支隊伍。討論了幾場經典賽事後，兩人似乎熟捻了不少，上校便說要帶他參觀爺爺不對外公開的收藏。

於是他們回到屋內，進入收藏庫，各式樣的文物整齊擺放，宛如小型博物館。在收藏庫的正中央有一鐘精緻的玻璃罩，罩著一尊日式的中古世紀頭盔。

「爺爺說看到它時有股親切的感覺，忍不住就買下來了。」上校敲了敲那個玻璃罩，「據說是日本戰國時代某個不知名小國的文物。你想摸摸看嗎？」

茶茶卡點了點頭。

上校開了玻璃罩，把古董頭盔從架上捧起遞到他手中。「花了一大筆錢標了這東西，一點用處也沒有。」

聽他一說，茶茶卡緊張起來問：「請問當初買了多少錢呢？」

「嗯⋯⋯大概三十萬美金吧，我也忘了。」

茶茶卡嚇得直接把頭盔放到一旁的櫃子上。

上校被他逗樂了，擺著這價值連城的古董不管（反正管家會收拾），同他說：「還有更厲害的東西，我帶你去看。」

他們到收藏庫某一側牆邊，仔細看才會發覺這面紋理美極的核桃木牆實際上是一道櫃門。上校拉開這扇門，裡頭赫然出現一整牆的刀架，一排排擺滿了各色的日本刀。

「你學過日本刀嗎？」

「學過一點。」他說。在訓練的過程裡，包括最常見和實用的那些，大致上所有類別的武器、甚至能隨手拿來攻擊的日常用具都要能夠上手，之後專精最順手的一樣。論冷兵器的話，他還是比較習慣常用的匕首。

上校從架上拿了一把太刀給他，「屋子旁邊有個訓練場，要去試試看嗎？」說話時兩眼透著興奮的光采。

不知為何，他一時間忘了自己正在工作，答應了下來。

＊

小少爺第一次趕到醫院探望他時，差點沒被他上了整手石膏的狼狽樣笑翻了身。「當保鏢的人竟然自己扭傷了手啊。」一邊逗他，一邊在他的石膏上簽名塗鴉。「日本刀有趣嗎？下次買一把給你玩吧。」

「讓您破費了，抱歉。」

不過少爺告訴他，上校已經包辦了他的醫療費並出資聘請代替他的臨時保鑣，以示負責。「他說從來沒遇過能和他玩冷兵器玩這麼盡興的對手，要你復原後再一起玩呢。」

「⋯⋯」看來他得多練練了，要是在和那位過幾次手，恐怕四肢都要上一輪石膏了吶。

  
  


-fin-

  
  
  


<bonus>

手上的石膏已經卸下，但醫生說他還要兩三個月左右的緩衝才能回復到工作崗位上。

為了慶祝他即將出院，少爺和老先生各送了他一束花和昂貴的水果禮盒，養父和同事們送來一瓶酒，而上校則是給了他一張機票。

「我有幾天的假，我打算去柬埔寨看吳哥窟。」沒給他多久時間困惑，上校直截了當的說：「你去當我翻譯吧，我替你出旅費。」

「誒？」

「旅遊顧問我已經請好了，飯店和行程交通他們會幫我安排。」

「您也可以請一位專業的翻譯－－」

「我才不要和不認識的人去旅遊。」

但我們也才見過三四次面而已？茶茶卡忍住沒反駁他。考量到不能工作的期間收入成問題，就當成臨時的差事同意了吧。直到班機從跑道上起飛，他被上校巨大的體型卡在狹窄的靠窗位置裡時，他才開始感覺到有那麼點後悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 結尾的出國行到底會不會演變成弦狼打砲行呢？這點就請各位看倌們自行腦補了～  
> （刪）期待哪天有人寫機場H什麼的（刪）
> 
> ＊我想給現代弦取一個發音類似他原本名字、但又有一定程度差異的外國名，最後選了Gennaro，意譯是一月，音近「根那羅」。  
> ＊Chachak，高棉語「狼」的意思，音近「掐洽可」，考量到閱讀語境以及和日文原名發音的關聯性，在此音譯為茶茶卡。


End file.
